


without his heart

by star_buckys



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: Whenever Agron thought of life after this inevitable battle, it was always Nasir's life, or, in rare moments of optimism, their potential future together.





	without his heart

Whenever Agron thought of life after this inevitable battle, it was always Nasir's life, or, in rare moments of optimism, their potential future together. He believed his fate was to fall upon the field of battle. Never would he have imagined burying both his best friend and his lover on the same day. He never thought he would be the one to survive.

Not a moment goes by that he doesn't feel phantom fingers upon his cheek, or lips upon his own, the imaginary touches so familiar yet so fleeting and so cold. Constantly on edge, most quickly learned to avoid him; those that hadn't now bore new scars.

Once he heard Gannicus call him more dead than alive the day he could not hold a sword, but he was wrong. Then Agron was without a purpose, but now he was without his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [my main blog](http://natashairostova.tumblr.com), [my writing blog](http://remarkablydrinkablecoffee.tumblr.com), and [my spartacus side blog](http://nasiragron.tumblr.com)
> 
> feel free to send prompts to any of those blogs!!


End file.
